Peter and the Wolf
by kayak666
Summary: Sam and Dean have a job in Woodstock, NY. A group of people got into frenzy. They hurt, killed and maybe ate someone because the music in the heads drove them nuts. Each character have their own theme song, some groups or pairs have theme songs also. I just started on it so it might take me a couple of days to get it all written. Impala has it's own theme song, also.
1. Chapter 1

Peter and the Wolf

Chapter 1

Dean is packing up in a motel in some small Vermont town. Sam puts his cellphone away as he enters the room.

"Kevin is sending us on a job in Woodstock, NY." Sam tells Dean.

"Tell me it deals with time traveling back to 1969?" Dean asks.

Sam smiles, shakes his head and says. "Sorry, dude. There was a riot that two people were torn apart and eaten. The authorities think those in the riot went crazy because of the music in their heads."

"You mean voices?" Dean asks.

"No. Kevin said the sheriff stressed it was music not voices." Sam replies.

"Okay, then let's go." Dean says as he picks up his bags.

The two leave the room.

Several hours later as the Impala passes the Woodstock's Population Sign "Life is a Highway" suddenly start playing to represent the Impala. In no time the Impala drives up a drive and parks in front of a Bed and Breakfast. As soon as Sam exits the Impala "Life is a Highway" stops playing and "Vindicated" start to play to represent Sam. As soon as Dean exits the Impala "Vindicated" stops playing and "TNT by AC/DC start to play to represent Dean.

"Are you hearing music?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, first it was Life is a Highway" then "Vindicated" and now "TNT". Dean answers.

"This is weird." Sam remarks.

They head to the Bed and Breakfast. "TNT" stops playing and "Hotel California" start to play.

They look at each and say together, "Hotel California". What the hell doing this?"

As they enter the Bed and Breakfast "Hotel California" stops playing and "We are the Champions" start to playing. There is an old hippy behind the check in desk.

The hippy greets, "Our champions are here finally."

"What?" Dean asks a little confused.

"What's with the music?" Sam asks.

"Oh, that started a few months ago. Most like our theme songs. They give an idea who people are. The songs only play when there is no conversation going on," the hippy replied.

"Like now." Dean states. "Has anyone tried to figure out what's doing this?"

"No, why would we? The theme songs are cool, man." The old hippy replied.

Sam and Dean look at each other, at the old hippy and waited. The song "Jesus is Just Alright" started to play.

"You like Doobies," Dean states.

"The group is great and so is the other kind," the old hippy replies as he pretends to smoke a joint. "Here are your keys to your room."

The old hippy hands a key to each of the brothers for the same room. Sam and Dean head to their room. They run into the maid by their room. "Heard it Through the Grapevine" starts playing to represent the maid.

"Do you know about the riot that happened in town?" Sam asks.

"Of course, the music got really loud around that time and some of the metal heads went crazy." The maid replies. "But metal heads can be crazy anyway. There is an area they cornered off so people can pay their respects to the dead by flowers or whatever in that area. It's right by where the people died and one guy was found eaten."

"Okay, thanks," Dean cuts her off. "We need to go."

Dean and Sam quickly get into their room. "We are the Champions" start to play. Sam moves away from Dean. Their own theme songs start playing.

"Awesome, we need to be about five feet apart to play our own theme songs." Dean states.

"Yeah, we should go check out the crime scene." Sam suggests.

"Okay." Dean answers and puts his bags next to his bed.

After Sam drops his bags on his bed, the two leave the room again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean and Sam are at the area town where the riot happened. Dean has his E.M.F detector out. He walks over to Sam who's crouching down doing a visual search.

"The E.M.F. is no good." Dean comments, "Power lines."

Dean puts the E.M.F. away. Sam stands up.

"Well, I'm not going find anything here, either. It's been trampled on. We should go talk to the coroner." Sam suggests.

"You do that. I'm going to canvas the area." Dean replies.

A beautiful woman walks pass them and "Witchy Woman" start to play. They turn and watch her for a while.

"We should investigate her after this job." Dean suggests.

"Maybe," Sam replies, "back to work."

"All work no…" Dean begins then he sees a group of sexy women walking towards them and the song 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' begins to play. The guys watch them as pass them and a little while longer.

"This is going to be fun job." Dean remarks.

"Dude, just stay focused on the job." Sam replies.

"Of course I will." Dean replies.

Sam heads to the coroner's office while Dean enters an herb store. In the store Dean walks pass shelves of groceries to the checkout counter where an employee is. She is staring at him. Dean starts worry that he might have a problem. She might not like him because of his theme until he hears hers, 'You Shook Me All Night Long'.

She smiles at him, "AC/DC rocks."

"Totally, dude. This is awesome." Dean replies.

"Totally," she replies. "You want free sample of wine?"

"Sure." Dean answers. "Did you see the riot?"

She pours him a small paper glass of wine and hands it to him and answers, "No. I wasn't working."

Dean tries the wine and smiles. "This is good."

"It's from a new winery," she answers. "It just opened a couple a months ago. Here's the flyer."

She hands him a flyer for Bacchus Wines. He takes it then starts shopping.

Over at the coroner's office Sam is talking to an old male coroner. There is small Tupperware container on a coroner's table.

"This is all that is left of the one that was devoured," The old coroner states.

Sam looks in it, "That's it. Was there any other evidence?"

"Yes, there was some black goo but the Sheriff said not to worry about it. I kept some, though." The coroner says and hands a petri dish of the black goo to Sam.

Sam looks at it and knows what it is. He hands it back.

"That's all I need to know. Here's my card if you find anything else." Sam says and hands the coroner a card.

Sam quickly leaves as 'Family Tradition' starts playing for the coroner.

Sam and Dean meet up at the Impala. They get in.

"I know who's causing the music, Bacchus." Dean informs.

He hands Sam the flyer. Sam looks at it.

"I know what ate the bloody goo, leviathan." Sam states. "Black goo evidence was left behind."

"Damn it." Dean cusses, "Can we eat before we have to deal with that?"

"Yeah," Sam answers. "There's a restaurant I want to try out."

"Okay, where to?" Dean asks.

"Down the street a few blocks." Sam answers.

They drive away. Impala's theme is blaring away as they roll down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later the Impala is parked in front of Bacchus Winery. Sam is sitting quietly waiting.

Dean is eating some jerky and complaining, "A vegan restaurant, really, Sammy what was supposed to eat there."

"I looked it up on the town's web and sounded good." Sam replies. "Are you ready to go in yet?"

"Yes," Dean answers.

They get out of the Impala and head to the front door of the winery. Before they can get half way to the door, a man exits the building. The man is very happy his theme song is 'Listen to the Music'.

"That must be Bacchus," Dean states.

"Or Dionysus, it's the same God. One is Roman and the other is Greek." Sam informs.

Bacchus greets them with hugs, "Dean and Sam welcome to my winery. I've been waiting for your help."

"Our help, you want us to help you?" Dean asks.

"Yes, that's why I created the riot. Come inside. Things are watching us out here. By the way I go by Don here." Don Usisy (Dionysus or Bacchus) insists.

The three go into the winery.

A few minutes later they're sitting in Don's office.

"So, how can we help a God?" Dean asks.

"I don't have the powers as other Gods do. I just make great wine and great at furnishing entertainment." Don replies. "I need you to get rid of the leviathans that have invaded my town. They kidnapped my favorite followers."

"They usually eat those they capture." Sam states.

"I know. I've seen those they captured in person. They said if I bring you and other hunters here. They would give me back my followers but I know they're lying. I want you to kill those leviathans."

"Leviathans are hard to get rid of." Dean replies. "Do you have borax?"

"Yes, I've been stocking up." Don admits. "Oh yeah, they don't like music. It gives them headaches."

"How many leviathans are there?" Sam asks.

"Twenty. They're in a warehouse next to the sheriff office. The sheriff is one of them." Don replies.

"We'll need to call in back up." Dean says.

The three continue to discuss a plan to get rid of the leviathans in Woodstock.

Later that night at a coffee shop Don and the sheriff meet.

"Did you tell them what I told you to?" The sheriff asks.

"Yes," Don answers. "They are bringing a couple more hunters in on the hunt."

"Good," the sheriff answers.

"Can I see them?" Dan asks.

The whistles and waves to the employees. A group of women in cuff are brought out from the back.

"Now, go," The sheriff order.

Don gets up and leaves.

The next morning backup arrives. A couple buses pull up to the Bed and Breakfast that Sam and Dean are staying in. Some of their back up is the following: Garth ('Sexy Back'), Charlie ('Born This Way), Kevin ('Chicks Dig It'), Cass (human, 'Free bird'), Trace ('Got My Game On'), and Obadiah ('Don't Mess Around With Jim'). There are also several fangels (fallen angels) and cured demons (curmons). They all go into the Bed and Breakfast with their gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Sheriff's Station is in front of the large warehouse. There's a levi sentry in front of the station, one on each side but none in the back because there is no door in the back wall. Kevin and Sam (blue team) are hiding by the left wall. Trace and Obadiah (black team) are hiding by the right wall.

There are eight levi sentries guarding the warehouse. There are curmons, fangels and hunters surrounding and hiding around the warehouse. Charlie is in charge of this team (green).

The Impala drives up and parks in front the sheriff's station. Dean and Cass (red team) exit Baby. They're carrying super soakers and pouches full of plastic bibs. 'We Will Rock You' is playing loudly. The levi in front runs at Dean and Cass. They soak the levi with borax that's in their super soakers then bib the levi. At the same time Blue and Black teams do the same thing. While the levis are eating themselves Red and Blue teams head into the sheriff's station. The Black team heads to the warehouse.

Dean speaks into a blue tooth "Red team is heading in."

Sam speaks into his blue tooth, "Blue team is heading in."

Trace speaks into his blue tooth, "Black team is joining you."

"Good. Green teams ago," Charlie answers.

Red and Blue teams enter the sheriff's station and attack the closest levi.

Outside around the warehouse the sentries are attack by water balloons filled with borax and hunters with bibs. Soon all the sentries are eating themselves.

In the station Red and Blue team have taken out the last levi in the station. They quickly search for others. There is none.

"Find anymore?" Dean asks.

"No," Sam answers "You?"

Dean shakes his head, "Let's go help the others."

Cass, Kevin, Sam and Dean leave the station head to the warehouse.

In no time Blue and Red teams join Green and Black teams. The music is extremely loud now. The groups head in four different doors. Inside they see something disturbing. The leviathans are in a frenzy and are eating each other. The teams go find the followers and get them out of there.

Outside Trace looks at Sam and Dean, "That is nasty."

"Yeah, but cleanup will be fast and easy." Dean replies.

Trace just laughs. The group heads back to the Bed and Breakfast.

Later that night there is a street dance in the middle of town. Everyone enjoys themselves.


End file.
